Behind the Scenes
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: The world of Luminosity was once considered a perfect world, but it and all it's people fell to the darkness. Now the soul survivor has much to learn and so little time to do so. she must face heartless, nobodies and even challenges with things she has never seen before to help those who saved her from the world of darkness. Failure is not an option. Original Character X Riku
1. The Beginning

The world of Luminosity was considered the perfect median world for light and darkness. It was a world that was permanently stuck in twilight and its people were just the same. Some had pure hearts, others had dark hearts, but there was one, a child whose heart was divided, part of it being darkness and the other part being light. She was a special child for the two clashing elements were at peace within her heart and she stayed in control without even trying. Luminosity fell to the darkness when the child was ten years of age and its entire population vanished with it. This child however did not disappear for she was trapped within the darkness with the two elements in her heart protecting her from the heartless which took the hearts of all her people. She was the last and though she had already been a one of a kind child, she was now the only one left of her race and world.

She spent four years in the vortex of darkness just waiting for someone to help her escape and throughout that time the heartless, as trivial as they were, would bring her food from whatever world they devoured. The purple and black rather liquid looking substance would change its patterns and shape and it would trick those who dared to walk across it. She couldn't tell which way was up, which way was down, if there was a right or left, all she could tell was that she were there. She had no idea how long she had been there, nor did she ever notice the white light that surrounded her body day in and day out. The light protected her and kept her from sinking into the darkness, but it also showed others that she was indeed there and that's how he found her.

Her instincts screamed at her to hiss at this stranger who had his faced wrapped in red cloth, but instead of listening to instinct she just smiled at him. She was scraggly and in need of a good bath, but none the less when he offered her freedom from the darkness that she was imprisoned in she took it. Of course, there was a catch and the catch was that she had to help this man extract his revenge upon those who had wronged him. She had agreed cheekily even though she had no clue what revenge was for no one on her world had ever spoken the word. The man, who introduced himself as DiZ, gave her freedom from the darkness and also provided her with a good meal and a good bath along with a place to sleep. This man, DiZ never stayed in one place and was always on the move trying to keep those he wanted revenge upon from finding him. The girl was given a different name though she did not mind and was dubbed Kit due to her initials.

She didn't understand these worlds and when she voiced questions she would sometimes get answers, other times she would receive nothing. She quit asking questions after a month of freedom due to DiZ never answering her even though she still had a lot of questions about these worlds. It was a few months after DiZ had found her that she discovered she could summon what DiZ called a keyblade. She thought it was a weird looking thing made up of hearts the way it was, but when it changed into what DiZ called a double ended scythe she found herself wondering just what she was suppose to use it for. It was a few days later when it changed again only this time it changed into what DiZ called a gun to which he explained just what weapons were to a child who had never seen one. She followed DiZ around for a year and a half until they stumbled upon a castle called Castle Oblivion. She provided their entrance to the castle in the form of a dark corridor and stayed where he told her to. And this is where her story begins.


	2. New Faces

**Kit's POV**

I don't like this place with all its white emptiness which hurts my eyes. I'm so use to the black and purple swirling darkness that this place just makes me feel uneasy. DiZ is the only reason I am here for he said that there was an ally here. It's funny though for I have no clue what an ally is and DiZ quit answering my questions oh so long ago. DiZ, he saved me from the darkness and I have been following him ever since. I've been by his side learning what I could of the world's we went to and trying to piece together just how I got where I was. So, here I am walking a board that lines the ceiling of this white walled room watching a girl with light yellow hair. That was what DiZ told me to do.

"Watch the witch." He had snapped at me for no reason as he pointed me in the direction of this girl.

Is it weird that I have no idea what a witch is? Or maybe that's this girl's name? It's all kind of confusing to me and there are so many things people say that I just don't understand. DiZ says I'm a child in a teen's body and that I am unique because I can change my form. DiZ says a lot of things though and he uses these weird words that I have never heard before. DiZ is within another room of this castle and I helped him just a little while ago to free an oversized mouse that walks on two feet and talks like a human from the realm in between light and darkness. That is a really creepy place and it makes me feel so weird, but then when I return to a normal world I feel sick.

This yellow haired girl that I have been watching she keeps talking to this large white flower looking thing which has inside it a boy with brown spiky hair. The boy is sleeping, recovering his memories as I heard her say to him before he decided to get in the thing and go to sleep. I can't feel her emotions which is weird, because I can normally feel others emotions. The boy though, he has an over powering aurora of light around him which is clashing with the growing dark aurora I can feel heading this way. I really am bored for this girl isn't doing anything except watching that boy of light sleep. I wonder if I went down there if she would answer some of my questions, but then DiZ told me not to get close to her.

I wonder why he is so cautious of her or why he dislikes her so much. The dark presence I felt is getting closer and truthfully I wanna see just who it is that carries this aurora. I don't feel the kind of darkness that the heartless carry, but I do feel a deep darkness that is trying and failing to smother the little light this presence has. Another boy has enter the room this one has silver hair and he's talking to the witch. They are talking and even though I can hear what they are saying I'm truly not listening. I did catch their names from what little I did hear though. The girl with yellow hair is called Namine, the sleeping boy is named Sora and the silver haired boy is called Riku. Riku, he just turned something Namine offered down and she seems happy about, but again I can't feel her emotions, but I can feel the storm of emotions running through Riku.

I made up my mind that I wanted to meet Namine face to face so I waited until the silver haired boy walked out of the room and back down the hall. I waited until I could no longer hear his footsteps then proceeded to jump from my perch. My feet hit the dark grey floor which had green glowing gashes in a circle formation starting from the base of the flower thing and going outward. She jumped in surprise from my sudden appearance as I walked over to stand in front of her. In a small burst of light I changed forms and watched as her eyes widened for a moment. My hair felt weird like it was tangled, but I ignored it as I stared into her pure blue eyes.

"Hello." I greeted her with a smile and a small wave which seemed to make her relax a little.

"Hello, who are you?" Namine asked me as she played with her fingers.

"My name is Kit, and yours is Namine right?" I already knew this was her name, but I wanted to make sure.

"How did you know?" Namine asked me and my smile got a little bigger.

"I have been sitting up there for a while now watching as I was told to do so by DiZ. I wanted to ask you a question even if it means I make him mad." I told her to which she smiled knowing I was not there to harm her.

"I see well, what is your question?" Namine asked me with a slight giggle as she pressed her finger tips together.

"What's a witch? Why is that what DiZ called you if it's not your name? And where exactly are we?" That was more than one question, but my curiosity is eating me alive.

"DiZ calls me a witch because I am one. I have these powers you see and I am able to recreate, erase and create new memories in people. That is what I was forced to do to Sora and now I have to restore his memories. Oh, and we are in a place called Castle Oblivion." Namine answered much to my surprise and it must have showed because she giggled at me again.

"I apologize, it's just that DiZ will not answer my questions and I know so little. All he wants to talk about is the heartless, the nobodies, the keyblade, the keyblade bearer and his revenge upon those who wronged him." I must sound like an idiot with my rambling, but I feel that she won't tell anyone.

"I see." Namine giggled again and I decided I liked the way she smiled and I too started to giggle.

Those small giggles turned into a full blown laughing fit and I was doubled over holding my stomach from the laughter. I could finally feel what she was feeling and it made me that much more happy. We both tried to collect ourselves and with a small bout of giggles we did only for a booming voice to scare us.

"Kit! Come to me at once!" DiZ's voice doomed inside the nearly empty room and I flinch at his tone before shifting back into my other form.

I gave Namine an apologetic look that she nodded to before I dashed down the hallway the silver haired boy had gone down earlier. DiZ can be wicked scary sometimes and when he actually snaps it's more intimidating than staring death in the face. Don't get me wrong though, he treats me like a child, but he has never raised a hand or foot to hit or kick me. My mad dash to his side turned ugly the minute I encountered the small step down from the double doors. I landed wrong on my front right paw and went tumbling, rather ungracefully might I add, into the middle of the room and into the silver haired boy's legs. I must look really stupid with my back against his leg and my tail drooping down to touch my nose as my head is on the floor.

The silver haired boy looked down at me and my mouth dropped open for he had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. They were full of confusion and slight amusement, but the color reminded me of my mother's favorite dress. I blinked a couple of times before he moved his leg and I fell flat of my back on the floor with my tail between my front and back legs and paws. I can't help, but stare at him even after I hear DiZ's familiar huff of anger and a rustle of material. DiZ's movement did however make the boy look up which broke the trance I had been in and made me look over at DiZ.

"Kit!" my ears snapped to attention at the scolding tone he was using and I rolled over onto my feet before walking over to sit beside his feet. "She will be Namine's guardian for the time being." DiZ told the boy and the oversized mouse he had insisted I help bring here.

"You're leaving Namine in the care of a fox that could easily be thrown or kicked across this room?" Riku's voice surprised me, but what he said made me hiss in disagreement.

"She'll do her job, while you go forth and find out what you can about this organization." DiZ's tone was tight and even I knew not to argue with him about this so instead I decided to change the subject.

I pranced back over to Riku walking on my toes mainly and tugged on the bottom of his pants. He looked down and I looked up for a moment before I started to loop around his legs while going in between them in an attempt to lighten the dark brooding mood that had settled over the room. DiZ shook his head at my, what was the word he always uses, ignorance? And the mouse laughed at me. I was truly enjoying the fact that I could so easily change the mood that I didn't notice until I was caught that Riku had bent down to pick me up. I do not in any way like being picked up by the back of my neck, but once he adjusted me to where he was cradling me in his arms my anger diminished. I felt safe for the first time in a long time and it was weird because he felt and smelled of darkness which was an element I didn't like even though I could use it freely.

"Just what were you trying to do?" Riku asked me with a soft smile which looked better on him than the scowl I had seen earlier.

I truly hate this form sometimes, because I really, really want to talk to him, but I am unable to. I opted to rub my cheek against his and paw my way onto his shoulder. He laughed at me and I almost fell from his shoulders for his laugh was pure and so light that I couldn't imagine a being of darkness laughing like that. I didn't want to leave his shoulders nor his side, but I was forced to when he caught me and placed me back onto the ground between his feet.

"We should get going." Riku spoke seriously and I was so tempted to follow him when he started towards the doors that lead out of this castle.

"We shall meet again soon." DiZ informed him as he turned and walked back towards the room Namine was in.

I watched Riku and the mouse walk out of the castle while slipping on long black coats and I almost went with them. If I had known that DiZ wouldn't come back or track me down I would have gone with them, but I had my orders. I smiled though for I now had someone I could question that would answer me back. I would see him again and the next time I don't think I'll let him slip away from me so easily.


	3. Relocation

**Kit's POV**

I've been so content the past few weeks and Namine has helped me to understand a few things I didn't know. DiZ gave me a different mission today and I had to leave Namine's side to come check out this big house in Twilight Town. DiZ called it a mansion, so does mansion mean a bigger house than most? The gates have a big lock on them, but I slipped through the gate bars easily. I didn't feel any one's presence, and as I walked up the stone path I can tell that no one has been her for a long time. The pillars and statues are all cracked and busted along with the walk way to the entrance. I nudged the door open and walked inside only to find a bigger mess.

This place was empty and in ruins, but as I checked the upstairs bedrooms I found quit the surprise. There were three bedrooms that looked as if they had never been touched. One of them was so white it made my eyes hurt for everything and I mean everything inside it was solid white. The other two had colored walls and different colored floors and even the furniture was different colors, but they all matched. I made my way back down the stairs and found a room full of books on shelves. The shelves lined the walls and as I searched the room I could feel that something was off. I opened a dark corridor and made it reappear down below that room's floor. There was a whole other level down there as if someone had built a hideaway.

I found a computer room and even another empty room, one that was big enough for the pod Sora was sleeping in to be placed. I opened the corridor of darkness again and when I walked out I was in the yard around back. It was a horrible mess, but there was a small sign of life in a small patch of flower that just weren't gonna give up. I rechecked the mansion before going through a corridor and going back to Castle Oblivion. I switched forms as I walked into the room where Namine sat with her sketch pad on her lap.

"The mansion was completely empty. There's enough room there for all of us and there is a hidden underground level that has a room big enough for the pods." I informed DiZ who nodded, but he never would look at me when I was in this form.

"Very well, we shall move our operation to Twilight Town tonight." DiZ informed us tightly as he walked past me and out of the room.

"Why not move everything now?" I inquired quietly knowing he couldn't hear me.

We had almost been found by the Organization just a few days ago, but luckily something else caught their attention. To move our operation we would have to use the dark corridors and with a smile to Namine I opened one. She gave me a questionable look and I shook my head before concentrating on the pod Sora was in. In a matter of seconds a corridor opened beneath it and swallowed it only to spit it back out in a room near identical to the one we had had the pod in. I did the same for the other two pods and then sent Namine through the corridor. I left the corridor open for DiZ and followed after Namine. Namine and I ended up in the room with Sora's pod and I freaked when I couldn't find the other two. I had to calm myself down enough that I could feel the presence of the other two who were sleeping.

"I almost gave myself a heart attack." I informed Namine who giggled at the idea as we both walked out of the room. "So, what's a mansion suppose to be?" I inquired as I lead her through the computer room and then into the room below the room with all those books.

"It's just a really big and fancy house; it's not big enough to be a castle, but not little enough to be considered a normal house." Namine informed me with a smile as I tried to figure out how to make the floor above us open.

"What do you call a room full of books and shelves?" I inquired making her laugh as I hit a hidden button and the floor opened.

"A library." Namine informed me and I started to ask why it was called that, but stopped when I felt another presence in the mansion.

Namine stepped behind me as I tensed and summoned my blade to my hand. My blade was a weird looking keyblade made up of seven hollow hearts with a broken heart keychain. It was a simple black and white blade and it was way sharper than it looked. I made it change its shape to a black and white hand gun which I aimed at the door way we had just walked through. I didn't recognize the presence until I saw exactly who it was. DiZ was standing in the door way with his one eye questioning me as his lips sat in a firm line.

"Is there a reason you have a gun directed in my direction?" DiZ inquired and I dismissed the weapon all together as Namine stepped out from behind me.

"I thought I felt a different presence, but I guess I was wrong." I told him simply as I turned and made my way up the stair case in front of me.

"Kit, are you alright?" Namine's concerned voice hit my ears lightly and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, my senses get a little wacky when I use that much darkness." I informed her which made her smile as I lead her through the mansion to the white room.

Namine smiled at me again and I couldn't help, but bounce up the stairs just to make her laugh. I had figured out the day I made Riku laugh that I loved to hear the laughter of others. I had to stop at the top of the stair case for I nearly lost my balance as a wave of dizziness and sickness came over me. I hated when this happened and it happens every time I use too much darkness or too much light at once. Namine told me it was my heart balancing things out again after I freaked her out and DiZ examined my heart. DiZ was baffled by my heart, because he said it was as if it was split in two halves one half being the pure essence of darkness while the other was the pure essence of light. Namine had placed her hand on my shoulders in worry, but I only smiled at her as I shook it off and we continued down the hall.

The white room would do well for Namine for it has a large table in the center of the room and a bed in the corner. She nodded to me as she went over to the table and placed her sketch pad down on it. The room was just too bland for my taste and before Namine could register what I was doing I tacked one of the pictures she had recently finished up on the wall. A smile lit up Namine's face as she took some more of the pictures from her sketch book and we placed them randomly around the room before I left to explore my own room. I already knew that DiZ would want me in the room closest to Namine and that was the door I pushed open. The walls of this room started out red at the top and faded to orange near the bottom. The floor was of an orange hued carpet that felt more like rough tile if you asked me. The bed was off to the side and I was thankful that the blankets were of a dark maroon color instead of the pure white that was in Namine's room.

The furniture itself was made of white oak and there was one window that had a wide frame in which there was a cushion that one could sit or sleep on. The first thing I did after looking the room over was jump straight in the center of the bed which caused it to groan in protest. My plunge onto bed also released a large cloud of dust which has caused me to go into a sneezing fit. I should probably explain that when I go into a sneezing fit I rapidly change forms which takes a lot out of me. Once I overed my sneezing fit I was in my fox form in the middle of the bed with my eyes barely opened. I barely registered DiZ's heavy footsteps going past my door as my eyes fell shut and I drifted off to sleep.


	4. New Assignment

**3****rd**** Persons POV**

It has been nearly a month since they relocated to the mansion and everyone fell into their own routines. Namine was constantly working on Sora's memories and DiZ was constantly on the multi-screened computer in the middle underground room while Kit would do random things throughout the day. It was barely dawn and Kit was awake not that she wanted to be awake at this time of morning. She was staring into a full length mirror at her own reflection with a slight scowl. Her large fox ears twitched as she ran her fingers over the seven onyx studs that pierced her ears along the outer edge. Her ears matched her silver/white hair which had a slight wavy to it with the ends striking her right behind her knees. Her yellow eyes were slightly narrowed which made her button nose crinkle as she pursed her slightly full lips. Her stomach was smooth and taut with a silver broken heart bellybutton ring through her naval.

She wasn't scowling at what she saw in the mirror, but at the object that was now lying on the floor between her feet. A small wooden brush sat on the floor and she hissed at it before picking it up and heading for her door. Her door slammed against the wall as she flung it open and stomped down to Namine's room. The blonde in question had jumped when Kit's door hit the wall and was staring at her own door when the teen opened it. Kit opened Namine's door a little more gently as she crossed her arms and walked into the room using her heel to shut the door behind her. She sauntered over to Namine before she proceeded to offer the brush to Namine who giggled at this.

"Having problems with your hair I see." Namine giggled lightly as Kit's face darkened in color.

"Hush woman and help me….please." Kit snapped lightly as she plopped down on Namine's floor rather ungracefully next to the blonde's chair.

"Want me to tie it back? It'll stay out of your way." Namine inquired thoughtfully knowing how the teen on her floor disliked the length of her hair.

"I don't care what you do to it." Kit told her blankly before a shiver ran down her back from the brush being raked through the hair between her ears.

Kit sat there for the next two hours while Namine brushed and braided her hair humming tunelessly. Namine ended up having to give her two braids due to how thick her hair was and they made Kit's head feel weird. Once Namine had the final ponytail holder in place she patted the top of Kit's head and gave her the brush back. Kit took it from her and nodded her head in thanks as she left the blondes room and went back to her own. She tugged at the braids for a few minutes before she finally tugged the ponytail holders out and shifted to her fox form. She would have to apologize to Namine later for spending so much time on her hair and it not lasting more than ten minutes. She scratched at her ears lightly before leaving her room once again leaving the door wide open. She went down the hall, down the stair case, through the foyer and into the library where the floor was missing. She walked down a set of metal steps and went through a metal door that opened on its own once it sensed she was there.

DiZ was exactly where she thought he'd be which was in the chair in front of the multi-screened computer inputting data. DiZ has been working on making a virtual replica of Twilight Town ever since he figured out that Sora had a nobody. Sora's nobody is the thirteenth member of Organization XII and his name is Roxas. Kit didn't question what the virtual town's purpose for she had no intellect when it came to computers or any sort of gadget for that matter. DiZ didn't pay her presence any attention until she jumped up on the arm of the computer chair and looked between him and the computer.

"I need you to go scout out the town. Make sure that there are no heartless or nobodies running around." DiZ instructed her which earned him a tilt of the head before she jumped down off of the chair arm and walked out of the room as quietly as she had entered.

Kit made her way out of the old mansion without so much as a sound and into the woods that separated it from the town. The woods were the darkest part of town and her guard was raised the whole way through until she exited through a hole in the wall. She trekked across the ground to the nearest building and then started going roof to roof. She explored all of Twilight Town while sticking as closely as she could to the shadows. She didn't find a single trace of a heartless or nobody in her five hours of searching the town. Her favorite place in this town was the very top of the clock tower, but only because you could get a good view of the sunset. She didn't go up there very often, but she lover the view and was currently walking the edge of the clock tower roof. She stayed there for a few minutes before leaving to return to the mansion. She got back to the mansion within six hours of her departure and upon slipping under the locked gate her nose picked up a new, but familiar scent. She bristled as she slipped into the mansion silently and followed her nose to the library.

She could smell DiZ, but she couldn't place this new scent even though it was faintly familiar. She jumped the stair case that lead to the underground rooms and stood in front of the door only long enough for it to sense her presence before she moved to the side of the door out of anyone on the other sides view. The door opening caught DiZ and the new entities attention as it opened, but no one was standing in the door way. Kit peeked around the door frame only to see DiZ with his hands folded in his lap and someone in a black coat. She trotted into the room and sat down in front of this new person with all the hair along her back and neck still standing on end.

"Kit will be accompanying you on your missions from now on." DiZ informed the person in the black coat who flipped the hood back to glare slightly at DiZ.

"What can a fox do against nobodies and heartless?" the boy inquired as Kit sat there rather slack jawed at who was in front of her.

Riku, with his silver hair and teal eyes was standing in front of her glaring at DiZ as if he had said something offensive. In all honesty Kit was hoping she would get to see him again soon, but being assigned as his shadow was not what she had in mind.

"She is capable of a lot of thing Riku and even you need a shadow of sorts." DiZ interjected laughing slightly to himself as Riku glared at the ceiling. "Kit, why don't you take Riku to his room?" she knew that was an order not a question and she tugged at the boys pants leg.

Riku shot another glare in DiZ's direction before giving into Kit's tugging and following her out of the room and up the stair case that lead to the library. She led him through the foyer and up the stair case to the room she had been sleeping in. She already knew that she'd have to stay in her fox form until it was deemed necessary for her to change forms. She hissed at the thought as she jumped up onto the window bed and pawed a pillow down into a comfortable position. Riku almost followed her example only after he shut the door he flopped down on the bed she had slept in the previous night. DiZ had given him the rest of the day to rest and recover and Riku was going to take advantage of it. He got up off of the bed long enough to remove his shoes and strip of his long black coat and pull the covers back. Kit watched him get comfortable before she disregarded her pillow, jumped down off the window bed and walked over to the bed. She jumped up onto it before nudging her way into Riku's arms. Riku scratched her between the ears lightly which only caused her to snuggle up closer to him and close her eyes. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes, neither of them knowing just what tomorrow was going to bring.


	5. First Mission

**3****rd**** Persons POV**

Kit woke up the next morning as the sun's rays poured through the window. She felt heavier than normal and through her foggy mind tried to figure out why. She wiggled a bit as her sleep clouded mind started to clear and realized that someone's arm was across her. It was at that moment that she realized that she was next to something warm which made her twist her head around trying to follow the arm across her to its owner. As the cloud of sleep finally left her and her mind seemed to finally awake it processed the event of the previous day and she remember going to sleep beside an exhausted Riku. Said boy was still sleeping rather peacefully on his side with his arm securely wrapped around her small fox form.

Kit admired the fact that he looked as if nothing was wrong when all she saw was past torment in his eyes when he was awake. It made her curious as to what had happened to him, but until she was given the word that she could change forms freely in front of him her questions would have to wait. She reluctantly wiggled her way out from under his arm and tugged the cover up over his shoulders before jumping off the bed. She used a tendril of darkness to open the room door and close it silently behind her as she trotted her way down to Namine's room. She used the same tendril of darkness to open Namine's room door and found the blonde already at work on another sketch. In a flash of light Kit switched forms and walked over to peer over Namine's shoulder at the sketch book.

"Good morning Namine." Kit greeted softly to which the blonde placed her pencil down and looked up at her.

"Good morning Kit, did you sleep well?" Namine greeted and inquired with a soft smile as Kit studied the sketch she had started.

"Yes, Riku's still asleep though. Did DiZ tell you I'm suppose to act like his shadow now?" Kit inquired as she walked over and picked up Namine's brush.

"Yes, that also means you will be in your fox form a lot more now." Namine stated thoughtfully as she held her hand out for the brush in Kit's hands.

"Namine, what happened to Riku?" Kit inquired as she sat down beside Namine's chair handing her the brush over her shoulder.

"It's not my place to tell, but I can tell you the Riku is trying to make up for his past mistakes." Namine informed her as she turned and started to brush Kit's hair while Kit thought about her words.

"Is DiZ already up?" Kit inquired as her ears caught the sound of bed springs protesting against someone's movements.

"He woke me up this morning before dawn." Namine informed Kit as her ears twitched and turned ever so slightly.

"Riku must be awake then." Kit voiced her thoughts as Namine set her hand on top of her head.

"Let's finish your hair, and then you can go track him down." Namine instructed lightly as Kit's ears twitched some more due to the footsteps that were now resonating down the hallway.

Kit nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and then resting her chin on top. She was intrigued by Riku and the aura that resonated from his being. It wasn't pure darkness nor was it pure light and it reminded her of her own heart, but where hers was balanced the darkness was the over powering source in his heart. Her heart had been this way for as long as she could remember and the question of how and why Riku's heart was that way nagged at the back of her mind. Her parents, from what she could remember, never told her or taught her how to use the light and darkness in her heart and she wondered if she was doing what was right in their eyes. Namine tugged her hair back into a loose ponytail as she stretched her hand out in front of her and her keyblade flashed into her hand.

Each of the seven hearts was divided with half of it being black and the other white and where the two colors met there was a slight swirl of white in the black and black in the white. She had first summoned it on accident when a swarm of heartless attacked her and DiZ while they were walking through a dark corridor. She knew a little about how to use a sword, but the one weapon that tripped her up was her scythe. It was double ended, a blade being on each end and no matter how she turned it one blade would be facing her and the other would point in the opposite direction. One blade was white, one was black and the handle was made of a dark wood with the outline of small conjoining hearts wrapping all the way around the wooden handle from end to end. In the dead center of the scythe's handle were two heart like hilts, both resembling her keyblade's hilt, but the hearts were a solid color and the opposite color of the blade it was closest to. Her keychain, which was on all of her weapons, was a black and white broken heart and on her gun and keyblade it was just a heart with a crack through the center, but on her scythe the heart was split in two halves on two separate keychains.

She winced as she thought of her last attempt to use her scythe which ended with her slicing her own arm open due to catching the thing wrong. She loved the way her weapons were mainly black and white, even her gun was black and white. The gun was the easiest thing for her to use for all she had to do was aim and pull the trigger, but something drew her to her other weapons. The gun was a simple black metal revolver with a white hand grip, and of course her keychain hanging from the end of the grip. She didn't have to load it for it drew off of the light and darkness in her heart and that's what it fired. She smiled at the blade in her hand before she dismissed it and looked back at Namine who had also been staring at the weird looking blade.

"Thanks Namine." Kit thanked her softly as she released her knees and pushed herself up onto her feet.

"Anytime Kit." Namine replied just as softly and they shared a smile before Kit's body light up as she changed back to her fox form.

Kit shook her fur out before she trotted over to Namine's room door, opening it with a dark tendril and then proceeding to walk out as the same tendril shut the door behind her. She jumped up onto the banister which she walked until it ended at the bottom of the stairs. Her feet carried her through the foyer and down the hidden stair way under the library floor. She walked through the door that leads to the computer room and the only person she found was DiZ. Riku's scent was faint and so she decided to switch forms to talk with DiZ for a moment.

"Good morning DiZ." Kit greeted softly to which DiZ nodded his recognition.

"You will be accompanying Riku today. I feel I must warn you not to get attached to him or Namine for that matter. Riku will return to his home once this ordeal is over and Namine must return to her somebody while you will have to remain in the shadows." DiZ's words hit a nerve within her and her lips formed a thin line as she glared at him.

She opened her mouth to reply to his inconsiderate instruction, but had to quickly shift forms as the door that led to the pod room opened. Riku walked into the computer room to find DiZ staring idly at the computer screens and Kit standing beside the door that led to the room under the library. Kit stood perfectly still with the only thing on her small body moving being her chest due to her breathing. She had the notion to go and bite DiZ for his instructions, but Riku had broken those thoughts as he walked past her and out the door behind her. She hissed lightly at DiZ who finally glanced at her before she turned, threw her nose in the air and marched out of the room with the hair down her spine standing on end.

Kit's feet took her to Riku's side as he opened a dark corridor and walked into it. She trailed behind him slightly as they walked through the corridor to another world. They walked out into a world where the moon was shining over a large creepy looking castle. The corridor had made them appear on the roof which was slanted and Kit almost slid down it if not for Riku catching her with his foot. She backed up until she was sitting next to his feet and looked up at him for instructions.

"We're here to see what's going on. DiZ's orders make sure you stay quiet." Riku whispered to Kit who tilted her head as he walked across the roof shingles.

Kit followed after him to the edge of the roof and jumped down onto a balcony below them flawlessly. The shock from the landing went up her legs and she stood there for a moment before going over to the doors of the balcony and squeezing her way through the small opening. She snuck through the room and out into the hall without so much as a sound or a look back to see where Riku was. She slunk through the halls and stuck to the shadows with a blanket of darkness around her to help her blend in more effectively. The castle had a few nobodies focused mainly in the west side of the castle which was a lot more ominous than that of the east side.

Her feet carried her farther into the west part of the castle until she spotted two human figures in black coats that looked identical to Riku's. She had to clear her senses to get a good whiff of their scent which made her recoil back around a corner to watch the two as their scent did not match Riku's. One's scent was that of a man's, but it lacked the smell of an actual human as most nobodies did while the others smelled like that of a woman's, but it too lacked the smell of an actual human. She followed them at a distance as they entered a room at the far end of the hall which was guarded by Dragoon nobodies. Her plans of remaining unnoticed failed when one of the nobodies charged forward at her. She jumped out of it way before darting back down the hall towards the three conjoining stair cases, hoping to make it into the foyer before it got too close to her.

She bolted off the floor her feet hitting the wall in an attempt to throw the nobody off as she then sprung off the wall and back onto the floor. The nobody crashes into the wall as Kit zigzagged her way down the hallway and to the top of the stairs. The Dragoon changed its shape into a lance slash spear and flung itself at her as her feet touched the top step. It sent her tail over head tumbling down the stairs to the small platform that sat right in the middle of the three stair cases and a large set of doors. She landed roughly on her chin with a pop and hissed at the searing pain that shot through her as her whole body collided with the floor. She scrambled as the nobody threw itself at her again and actually lodged itself into the floor where she had been laying as she managed to just barely get out of the way.

She hissed at the nobody as it reformed into its original form instead of the spear slash lance and just stood there in front of her. Every hair on her back raised as a ball of dark energy passed just centimeters above her head and hit the nobody spot on. She shrank to the ground as the nobody struggled to get back up as she noticed a presence in the foyer below. Her senses were clouded due to the dark energy to the point that she couldn't pick up a scent and she recoiled as the nobody struck out at her. The nobody vanished a second later and she purposely bolted up the west stair case and around the corner as another surge of darkness rocked the foyer. Her feet carried her to a small stair way that was guarded by two suits of armor and she hid in the darkest corner beside the stairs.

Kit's body was shaking and she flopped onto the ground panting heavily as she tried to regain control of her senses. Her hearing and sense of smell had been dulled by the sudden surge of darkness to the point that she could barely hear and she couldn't pick up a scent even if she concentrated on it. She could hear dull footsteps coming down the hall, but she made no attempt to move from her spot. Her whole being went ridged when a pair of black boots stopped directly in front of her and the hair along her spine stood on end. She caught the movement of this persons hand and in an attempt to protect herself and not knowing who it was she bit the persons hand through the black gloves they were wearing.

"Kit release" Riku snapped through gritted teeth at her though his voice was still fuzzy to her.

He grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her slightly off of the ground, but she didn't release his hand only caused her to growl lightly at him. At that moment the only defense she had was her teeth and her claws, but with the way Riku had her she couldn't use her claws. The metallic taste of blood was slowly filling her mouth as Riku placed her back on the ground just long enough to push his hood back. She immediately released his hand as soon as his hood fell and bowed her head low as he pulled the glove from his hand and put it in one of his pockets before looking at the damage she had done. He had four holes in his hand from her canines two being on the back of his hand just below his thumb and the other two being on the inside almost in the same spot.

"We're heading back now." Riku all, but hissed at her as he flipped his hood back up and opened a corridor before picking her up by the scruff of her neck for a second time and walking into it.

She hissed at him until he readjusted her into his arm and released the back of her neck only to have her paw at his ungloved hand. Riku stepped out of the corridor and into the pod room of the mansion to which Kit tilted her head to the side. Riku stood unmoving in front of the pod Sora was sleeping in and Kit took the distraction to lick the wounds she had inflicted upon his hand. She properly cleaned the wounds before Riku placed her on the floor and walked out of the room without a glance back at his friend or her. Kit switched forms as the door closed behind Riku and placed both of her hands on the outside of the pod.

"Namine's working on your memories and Riku's trying to make sure nothing bothers you while you sleep. I want to meet you when you wake up. I wanna know what makes you such a special person to them." Kit spoke softly to him as she stared at his rather peaceful face.

She sighed lightly and kissed the outside of the pod to wish him sweet dreams before she left the room and visited the other two. Donald the duck and Goofy the dog looking creature were sleeping just as peacefully as Sora and Namine had their memories pieced almost completely back together she just had to fix the memories they had with Sora and then the three would be as if nothing had happened to them. She kissed the outside of their pods in the same manner as Sora's and walked to the door at the other end of the hallway. She listened for Riku before entering the room where DiZ sat with his hands folded in front of him as the computer seemed to do a bunch of random things.

"I hear you bit Riku. This was your first mission together and it is not wise to attack an ally Kit." DiZ informed her and she scoffed quietly before huffing loudly.

"I didn't mean to bite him. The darkness he used threw my senses out of whack and I didn't know if it was him or one of the others I saw dressed just like him." Kit defended herself against DiZ whose hands dropped to his lap as she finished speaking.

"Be on your guard. There are still a good number of organization members to worry about and I would hate to see something happen to you due to your own negligence." DiZ warned and she propped her fist upon her hip as she mulled over his words.

"Negligence? Why do you keep using big words that I do not understand!?" Kit snapped at him only to have him laugh before she switched back to her fox form and left him to laugh alone.

She trekked through the mansion looking for Riku and found herself making a mental checklist of the mansion. He wasn't in the kitchen nor the back yard or the front and he wasn't in any of the rooms that had been blocked off which only left DiZ's room, Namine's Room and their room. She opted to check their room first and found it empty, but the bathroom door was slightly a jar and there was stream pouring out of it. She pawed the door open a bit farther and peered in to find Riku in a tub of hot water. He was sunk down into the tube with the back of his neck against the rim and his hair was spilling over the rim of the tub. Kit ventured farther into the bathroom until she was right beside the tub and right under Riku's hair. She swatted at his hair finding it to be a fun sport and Riku wasn't snapping at her so she continued.

"I could have sworn I shut the bathroom door." Riku hummed to himself as Kit stopped to look up at him, but wasn't able to see his face from the angle she was at.

Kit quit playing with his hair altogether and jumped up onto the rim of the tub so that she could see his face. Riku's eyes were closed for he had a white washcloth laid across them, but he seemed to be more relaxed than earlier. Her eyes never strayed from his face as she walked around the rim of the tub with balance that only a fox was capable of until she was closer to his face. She leaned over his face before pawing at the wash cloth until it fell to the floor and one of Riku's teal eyes opened much to her delight. Riku glared at her slightly before patting her head with his hand which he had had in the water and it wet her fur though she didn't mind it much.

"I can't even bathe without you present." Riku mumbled as a purring sound erupted from Kit's throat.

A light chuckle left Riku's mouth as Kit closed her eyes and leaned farther into his touch. Riku let his hand drop back down into the bath as he closed his eyes and sighed much to Kit's disappointment. She stared at his face for a bit before balancing herself on her feet before walking the rim of the tub with her eyes closed and her claws making a clicking noise as she walked. She walked around the tubs rim without any slip ups until she reached the foot of the tub where she slipped and fell into the water between Riku's feet. Riku pulled his knees up closer to himself as Kit looked up rather confusedly at the rim of the tub where she had fallen after turning herself so that her back was to Riku and her front paws were up on the side of the inside of the tub.

"Not as graceful as you thought, are you?" Riku chuckled at her and she hissed lightly as she tried and failed to jump out of the tub.

The water sloshed as Riku sat up straight and with his knees touching his chest picked Kit up out of the water. She sat on top of his knees, which is where he placed her, and though Riku was a young man she saw a rather troubled young boy in front of her. He had a few scars from previous fights and his beautiful teal eyes held regret as he scratched and flicked her ears lightly. She nipped at his fingers after he flicked her nose and yipped at him hoping to get even a small smile from him. The small smile turned to a smirk as Riku put her back into the water before putting shampoo; an item Namine had used on her many times and told her the name of, down her back and let it soak into her fur. Riku scrubbed it through her fur until she looked like a pile of suds before rinsing it off of her, wrapping her in a towel and placing her on the floor outside the bathtub.

Kit laid rolled up in the towel even after she heard the water draining from the tub and Riku's footsteps leading to the shower. The water was turned on and she could only guess that Riku was finishing his bath, so she waited. She was almost asleep, though she was cold, when she heard the water in the shower turn off. Riku picked her with her towel up and left the bathroom to get dressed. Riku unwrapped Kit only after he had put on a pair of boxers and placed her on a clean cry towel in his lap. He scrubbed what water he could from her fur before using a hair dryer; another item Namine had told her the name of, to dry her fur the rest of the way out. Once she was dry Riku used the hair dryer on his own hair while Kit sat in his lap and watched him having nothing else to do.

Riku turned the hair dryer off before placing her on the bed and picking up a comb which he used to unknot his hair. Kit shook her fur out before she took the hem of the covers and pulled them down towards the foot of the bed. She had just released the cover when Riku picked her up again and she looked up at him hoping he could read the question of what he was doing that shined in her eyes. He scratched her ears lightly and she noted that he had put a sleeveless shirt on. He carried her out of the room and down into the kitchen where he placed her on the counter as he got the two of them something to eat. Kit hadn't even realized she was hungry until that point and watched him cook what smelled like eggs to her.

It wasn't five minutes later that he not only fixed himself a plate, but place a bowl on the counter for her. She looked from the bowl to him and back again before yipping at him and digging in. She ate slowly compared to most animals he had seen and it only made him roll his eyes before he too started eating. The kitchen was rather quiet until Kit cleaned her bowl out and then proceeded to push it across the counter to the sink. This small silver fox put on a show everywhere they went and it made him wonder how DiZ kept himself a secret from people with her by his side. He followed her example shortly after, only he carried his plate to the sink instead of pushing across the counter.

She sat patiently by the sink as Riku washed the dishes they had used and put them on the drying rack on the opposite side of the counter. She felt fluffy, well fluffier than normal in which case she started pawing at her tail. She got a bit carried away to the point that she started chasing her tail and spinning in circles trying to catch it. Once she caught it she looked up at Riku with a rather innocent look as he dried his hands and shook his head which caused his bangs to fall into his eyes. She released her tail as Riku picked her up and once he had her up to eye level she licked he end of his nose.

"Is that a thank you?" Riku inquired as a small smile tugged at his lips only to have her do it again before he readjusted her into his arm.

He carried her out of the kitchen and back to their room where he put her down on her pillow on the window bed. She waited until he got into the bed and got comfortable before she hopped down off of the pillow he had put her own. She ran over to the side of the bed and jumped up onto it without much effort before pawing her way under the covers beside him. She wiggled her way under his arm, as he was laying on his side and snuggled up as close to him as she could. She felt him shift slightly before the arm she was under tightened around her slightly. His breathing evened out a few minutes later and she smiled to herself as she laid her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

'I wish DiZ hadn't told me to stay in this form…' Kit thought to herself as her eyes fell shut and she joined Riku in sleep.


	6. Biggest Nobody

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They were falling into a routine where they went to a world DiZ assigned them and got the layout of the world along with keeping tabs on how frequent the heartless or nobodies would show up. Kit would talk to Namine in the morning while the blonde brushed her hair, but as of late Namine hadn't been able to draw any of Sora's memories which was becoming a concern. Riku would visit Sora daily with or without Kit present and she couldn't understand the bond that was there. She had asked Namine and even tried to get DiZ to tell her what the bond between Riku and Sora was, but they only answered her with a single word that she didn't know the meaning of; friendship. Kit still followed Riku around in her fox form much to her distain, and DiZ told her daily not to get attached to Namine or Riku.

She had gotten use to all of these things over the past two weeks and fell into the routine as if it were second nature. This morning was no different with DiZ's warning and Riku entering the room shortly after only to have the small silver fox follow him as if she were actually his shadow. She silently followed Riku through a corridor and walked out onto the slanted roof of the castle they had gone to just two weeks earlier. She already knew to go and check for nobodies and was gone before Riku said a word. She used the same entrance and snuck through the halls with more ease than the first time. Her feet automatically carried her to the west part of the castle and she found the same type of nobody guarding a door at the far end of the hall that was being guarded by two suits of armor. The scent of the man who was dressed like Riku was a few days old, but the scent of the girl was faint and she knew she was somewhere on the premises.

She avoided the Dragoon nobodies and found a new pathway in the wall which she checked out due to curiosity. She found a winding hallway that lead to a dungeon and another that lead back to the hallway that was being guarded. She snuck back down the hallway and back to the center platform of the three stair cases that rested above the foyer. The marks from her encounter with the Dragoon nobody were gone and the floor looked as if it had never had a blade stuck into it. She stuck her head into the ballroom which was empty before she walked down the stairs to the foyer and checked each individual room without so much as a sound.

'Where is everybody? This place can't be this empty.' Kit thought to herself as she used a tendril of darkness to open one of the large double doors that led to a small courtyard.

The instant her feet touched the cobblestone of the courtyard she was surrounded by Dragoon nobodies. She hissed lightly as she looked for a way out of this situation, but found none as the nobodies attacked in unison. She jumped and landed on one of the nobodies as they attacked the spot she had been standing in. She cursed internally before shifting to her human form in a small burst of black light. She summoned her keyblade which she held in an odd way compared to many who used swords. Her wrist was bent away from her body as the dull side of the keyblade laid against the outside of her arm. The black and white blade glinted as each of the seven hollowed hearts filled with a black and purple liquid.

Darkness was easier to use in this place because it was so dark and she just went with it as the nobodies all shifted themselves into their spear slash lance forms. One slashed at her and she dodged it before striking out as if to punch the nobody. Her fist passed just centimeters from the nobody, but that had been her intention. Her blade cut across the nobody and sent it back into its allies. She didn't wait for them to regroup before she summoned a ball of dark energy and sent it at them. It hit its mark and destroyed all the nobodies, but another nobody now stood in front of her. This nobody she wasn't familiar with. DiZ had explained all of the types of nobodies they had encountered to her and even some she had never seen before.

"What type of nobody was it that carried those big paddle weapons?" Kit inquired of herself as the nobody charged forward and swung that very weapon at her.

She ducked low and swung out with her leg sweeping the nobody off of its feet and causing it to hit the ground hard. The black and purple liquid like substance that had filled the hearts of her keyblade now had white mixing in with it. She waited for the nobody to get up for she was eager to see just what this one could do. It took the nobody a bit of time to get up due to its big bulky build. As soon as the nobody was up it went berserk on her and started swinging it large paddle like weapon at her in rapid sessions. Kit was shocked at how fast it moved and was hit several times by the nobody while blocking a few swings.

She flipped backwards and away from the nobody as blood tickled down her arm from a small gash in her bicep. She hissed at the nobody before charging at it as it had exhausted itself from its rampage. Kit swung her whole body around as she slashed the nobody from one shoulder to the opposite hip. She flipped her keyblade around to where she was holding is as a normal sword wielder would and slashed the nobody in the same fashion just from the opposite side. The nobody twitched uncontrollably before falling to the ground and fading away.

"A Berserker!" Kit chirped while pointing to the sky as she recalled just what type of nobody it was that she had been fighting.

She turned yet again to leave the court yard and again was surrounded by nobodies, only these were so of the higher ranking ones. Three assassin nobodies, two dragoons, a few dusks and even some of the creepers surrounded her much to her distain. Kit hissed at them as the assassin dove into the ground, the dragoons changed shape and the rest just charged at her. She bounced from foot to foot as she evaded the assassins and the dragoons, but sustained a few scratches from the dusks and creepers as she took them out. The dusks and creepers were her first targets, but she found it a hassle with only one blade. She channeled her energy into her keyblade as she continued to bounce around like an erratic five year old hyped up on sugar. Her keyblade quickly changed shape and in her hands now rested her scythe which she swung her whole body around to throw into the midst of the nobodies.

The dusks and creepers were struck down by the scythes blades as she fought with the assassins and dragoons using just dark spheres and light pearls. The assassins were becoming more irritating by the minute for she couldn't hit them after they dove into the ground which made it more difficult. She caught her scythe only to have it slice her forearm open after it had destroyed all of the smaller nobodies only leaving the dragoons and assassins for her to worry about. She caught the hilts in the center of the scythe and with one fluid motion had two smaller scythe handles pressed against her arms in the same manner as her keyblade.

She dropped low to the ground before charging forward as the nobodies came around for another swing at her. The ball of her left foot hit the cobblestones in an odd angle, but she used it to start spinning like no tomorrow. She spun through the nobodies and cut down the dragoons and even one of the assassins before she stopped spinning. She stopped firmly on both of her feet before flinging her body forward at an angle and tackling one of the assassins to the ground. Her white blade tore through the nobody's body as the last one dove back into the ground. She parried its attacks and her black blade delivered its demise as she panted harshly before looking over her injuries. Small red lines lined her legs and some even went as high as her thighs before they stopped only to start again above her naval and stop under her breast line. The worst of them was the small gash in her arm where the berserker had hit her and the one that her scythe had caused.

"What were they so set on keeping me here for?" Kit inquired airily as she did a three sixty spin and walked to the doors that lead away from the castle and out of the courtyard.

She shifted back to her fox form in a small burst of darkness before summoning a dark corridor and walking through the doors without them having to be opened. The sight that greeted her confused her for there was a small figure in the same coat Riku wore lying on the ground. Riku's back was turned and he was walking away from the smaller figure with his hood down much to Kit's surprise and confusion as she darted after him. The smaller figure pushed themselves up onto their knees and was holding their stomach while their other arm held them up.

"Why? You're the real sham!" a feminine voice snapped at Riku who stopped giving Kit time to catch up to him.

"Fair enough. You could say I am….the biggest nobody of them all." Riku responded calmly before he started walking in the same direction he had been headed.

He opened a dark corridor which they walked through and came back out of only to be standing on the roof. Kit looked up at him curious as to what had gone on between him and the female organization member when the girls scream cut through the air like a knife. Kit scrubbed her head against Riku's leg trying in vain to block out the sound before she threw her head back and let out a cry of her own. Riku quickly bent down and clamped his hand over her muzzle while his other hand covered her ears as the girls scream died down as well. He released her muzzle once the girls screaming stopped and she whined lowly as he removed his hand from her ears and picked her up under her front legs.

She couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure he was glaring at her through his blindfold and that made her squirm in his grasp. He sighed before shifting her into one arm before rubbing his fingers across his palm. He used his free hand to lift the edge of his blindfold revealing one of his bright teal eyes as he looked at his palm. Due to the black coloration of his gloves he couldn't tell water sort of thick warm liquid was on it, but there was only one place he could have gotten it from. He turned his attention from his gloved hand to the fox in his arm whose once silvery white fur was now smeared dark red in places.

"You look like you got in a fight with a blender, and the blender won." Riku commented only to have her hiss lightly before laying her head in the bend of his arm.

He moved his blindfold back to its original position before running his hand down Kit's back not that she minded much. It wasn't long after that that Riku opened a corridor that led them back to the mansion, but instead of it leading to the pod room as usual it led straight back to their room. Riku put her down on the pillow he placed her on every night which made her look up at him before he scratched her behind her ears. She let herself sink into the pillow after Riku quit scratching her ears and didn't care to go after him when he went to report to DiZ.

She was half asleep when Riku reentered their room and walked into the bathroom. She heard the water turn on and a small pop that she couldn't identify, but she really didn't care. She listened with her eyes closed as the water ran and Riku's footsteps seemed to be getting closer to her. She only opened her eyes when Riku scooped her into his arms and she gave him a tired confused look. His blindfold was discarded on the dresser as he carried her into the bathroom. The water in the tub was green and smelled funny which made her look between him and the tub before she tried to push herself away from it.

"Calm down, it's nothing that will hurt you." Riku told her calmly before putting his hand in the water to show her it wasn't dangerous. "See?"

Kit looked between him, his hand and the tub once more before going almost completely limp in his arm. He put her down in the water and watched as the hairs on her back raised from her tail all the way up between her ears and down to her nose before lying back down. The wounds on her legs were closing as the smaller scratches disappeared completely. She looked back up at him before lying down in the water and ducking her head under the water. Riku watched her as she ducked her head under the water only to bring it back above water a minute later.

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and she sat completely still as he scrubbed some of it into her fur. Once her fur was back to its normal silvery white sheen he rinsed her off completely before taking her out of the tub. He sat her down on a bathmat and used a towel to scrub away most of the water before wrapping her in a dry towel and carrying her back into their room. He put her on the spare pillow on the bed where he slept and left her wrapped in the towel as he returned to the bathroom. She heard the tub drain and the water for the shower turn on and she smiled to herself before drifting off into a much need, deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Sora's Nobody

**3****rd**** person POV**

The sun light from the window warmed the room and woke the silver haired teen who was half under the covers. He, in turn, turned over onto his side and pulled the covers over his head to block out the light. On the pillow next to his was a small white bundle that was being warmed by the sun light as it poured through the window. It started moving until a small pink nose attached to a silvery white muzzle nuzzled its way out of the white towel that helped make up the small white bundle. Kit wiggled until she was completely out of the still damp towel and sat up drowsily on the pillow. Her eyes were half lidded as she swayed lightly before flopping down not only on her pillow, but partially on Riku's pillow as well.

Her head landed on his ear rather limply and she, along with the covers flew to the foot of the bed. Riku shot up as if he'd been shot and Kit found herself trapped within the covers. Riku rubbed his ear before looking around the room; his mind still foggy from sleep. His eyes landed on the pillow next to his own and he picked the towel up only to find the fox that was suppose to be in it missing. He looked over the room again before running his hand down his face and tossing the towel off the bed.

"Kit?" Riku's voice cracked as he yawned and from not clearing his throat before speaking.

A low whine and the covers moving was the response he got. He blinked before pulling the covers back up towards him and uncovering his small silvery white companion. Her yellow eyes shown with sleepiness as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes, but never moved from her spot. She watched as he reached over and took a hold of the scuff of her neck gently before picking her up off the bed. Her eyes narrow slightly and then closed completely as he cradled her in his arms and laid back down with her while pulling the covers up over them. Kit snuggled back up to Riku and fell back to sleep almost instantly to the sound of Riku's heartbeat.

"Riku! You're needed in the pod room!" DiZ's voice boomed what seemed like only seconds after Kit fell back to sleep.

Riku threw the covers off the both of them before setting Kit back onto her pillow and running to see if something wrong with Sora. Kit laid there for a few minutes before stretching out and scratching her ear with her back paw. She yawned as she rolled over onto her feet and lazily jumped down off the bed. Riku had left the door open in his haste to see what was wrong down stairs and Kit left it open as she walked through the hall.

She couldn't seem to shake off the fight from the day before and was pretty much sleep walking through the hall. She stopped at the top of the stairs and flopped down while debating on whether to walk down them or stay where she was. Namine's scent lingered and she could tell the kind hearted nobody wasn't upstairs from the way her scent lingered. Kit pushed herself back up onto her feet and slowly, carefully she descended the stair case.

She let her feet carry her to the library and she used the same slow, careful pace to descend the stairs. She walked into the computer room and flopped back down on the floor where she waited for DiZ, Namine and/or Riku to come into the room. Her front leg was still a bit sore from her scythe mishap and she chose to occupy her time by licking it. The door to the hallway where Donald and Goofy slept opened a few minutes later and DiZ walked through it alone.

"You look worse for wear. Riku had told me you got yourself hurt yesterday, but I did not think it was too serious." DiZ spoke with distaste and Kit switched forms to glare up at him.

"I am too tired to deal with you being all moody and crap. What's wrong with Sora?" Kit snapped with her lips tugged into a small smile as she glared at DiZ.

"His progress is slowing more and more by the day, to the point that it has almost stopped completely." DiZ informed her as he pulled a small blue bottle from his pocket and advanced towards Kit.

"What do we do then?" Kit inquired holding her ankles as she looked from the bottle to DiZ.

"Riku must come to terms with himself. Only he can choose when it is time to go get Sora's nobody." DiZ told her in a monotone as he popped the cork on the bottle and poured it over Kit's head.

"He's not strong enough to fight him right now?" Kit inquired as the liquid from the bottle seeped into her skin, restoring part of her strength as it did.

"He lost to Sora once, who's to say if he'll lose to his nobody." DiZ stated dismissingly as the door to the pod room hall opened and Kit shifted back to her fox form.

Riku walked through the door and through the room without so much as a word when he passed DiZ and Kit. Kit gave DiZ a tired glance before following Riku out of the room and back into the foyer. Riku stopped in the middle of the foyer his hood over his head which looked to be down cast as if he were thinking hard about something. Kit rubbed her head against his leg and leaned against him, but he didn't move.

"You up for a little recon?" Riku inquired to which Kit yipped and looked up at him. "We're going to find his nobody." Riku informed her as he opened a corridor and walked into with Kit right beside him.

They walked out into a world Kit had never been to before. It was dark and had an aura of death settled about it like a living graveyard. They were standing in the middle of a circular hallway in which fog had settled to the floor. Kit and Riku stood against the wall as a few rabid dog heartless passed in front of them and bounded off down the hallway, tripping over one another and even attacking each other as they did.

Kit could feel nobodies nearby and tugged on Riku's pants leg before walking a few steps in the direction the rapid dog heartless had gone. Riku followed after her while summoning Soul Eater, his sword, to his hand as Kit's pace picked up. They turned a corner only to watch as the last of the rabid dog heartless were cut down by a silver key like keyblade.

The keyblade was in the hands of a short, spiky blonde haired nobody in an Organization coat. Standing behind him was another Organization member of a taller leaner build holding a weird purple looking weapon. Kit gave Riku one look before darting between the blonde's legs and catching a hold of the taller nobodies coat and yanking it between his legs throwing him to the ground.

"The hell was that?" the nobody grunted as Kit stood not even a foot away taunting him as she yipped and hissed at him.

Riku was dumbfounded as she jumped up and caught something the taller nobody had in his hand and with one look at Riku she took off like a white streak down the hallway. The taller nobody shook his head and looked at his empty hand before cursing and taking off after Kit. The blonde nobody made a move to follow and Riku realized then that she was trying to separate the two nobodies.

Riku used a corridor to get in front of the nobody who he was certain was Sora's nobody. He had Soul Eater raised ready to strike and the blond nobody took the bait, jumped back and fell into a fighting position. Riku knew then by the stance that he was indeed Sora's nobody and within seconds Riku felt as if he was repeating a dance as they fought each other.

"Get back here you little shit!?" the leaner nobody shouted after Kit who bounced off the wall of the hallway and back onto the ground as she turned a sharp corner.

She shifter to her human form and dangled the small medallion from her fingers as she waited for the rather rude nobody to catch up to her. This was a test for Riku and she hoped he'd find the answer to his inner turmoil while she kept this Organization member occupied. He turned the corner and staggered to a stop at the girl standing stark naked in the middle of the hallway with the medallion hanging from her fingers.

"Took you long enough to catch up. Now which Organization member are you?" Kit inquired with a fanged smile as her eyes narrowed and her pupils turned to slits.

"Xigbar, the free shooter and by the looks of ya, you ain't from around here, so be a good little girl and give me the medallion back." Xigbar stated offhandedly as he flipped his hood back revealing long dark hair that was tied back and an eye covered by a black eye patch.

"I'm afraid I can't, you see I'm on a mission for someone who dislikes you all very much, and it would be a shame to waste this opportunity." Kit replied dully with the same look on her face as her keyblade flashed into her hand and she took on her odd fighting stance.

"It's your funeral." Xigbar taunts summoning two very odd looking purple guns to his hands and aiming them at her.

Kit took in a deep breath and threw the medallion up into the air before catching it and spinning on her toes out of Xigbar's arrows path. The arrow passed through her hair and she spun her keyblade around before it flashed and changed into her handgun which she shot at the nobody. Xigbar barely avoided the bullet of light that she shot at him as it passed barely an inch from his shoulder.

They exchanged rapid fire shots and Kit actually landed quite a few while taking a few in order to land the few shots she landed. Xigbar lost one of his guns as one of Kit's shots hit his hand and he dropped the gun and in turn she shot it away from him. This continued until Kit dodged a shot and began to feel as if something was completely off.

She fired another shot at Xigbar and another directly after it knowing he would dodge the first, but couldn't avoid the second. The second shot hit Xigbar and she took off like a bullet back in the direction she had left Riku. Her feet hit the rocky ground in light, rapid steps as she practically flew down the hallway.

She rounded the corner just in time to watch in horror as Xigbar came out of a corridor behind Riku and hit him hard in the back of the neck. Riku's body jerked and then fell limply to the ground between the two Organization members. Kit's feet propelled her forward as Xigbar took aim at the back of Riku's head intending to kill him right then and there.

"Get away from him!" Kit's voice boomed and echoed off the walls catching both nobodies by surprise as she hit Xigbar square of his jaw and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"What are you!?" Sora's nobody inquired in shock unable to move as Kit scrambled to lift Riku from the ground.

"How could you, How could you hurt him like this, Sora!?" Kit snapped at him as she heaved Riku up by his arm and opened a corridor at the same time.

She hissed as she locked an arm around Riku's waist and held his arm around her shoulders. She glared harshly at the confused nobody in front of her before dragging Riku into the corridor and making sure it shut behind her before continuing to walk through it. The corridor led her into Namine's room and the small blonde gasped as soon as she saw the two of them.

"Kit, what happened!?" Namine asked in alarm as she rushed over to help Kit lower Riku onto her bed.

"He fought with Sora's nobody and I fought with one that called himself Xigbar. Xigbar hit him in the back of the neck, do you have any of that stuff he washed me in last night?" Kit informed and inquired as the two worked to pull the Organization coat off of Riku.

"What did he wash you in?" Namine inquired as she worked on pulling the yellow and white vest Riku wore under his coat off as well.

"It was green and it smelled really weird." Kit informed her not knowing what it was Riku had put in the water.

"Go ask DiZ for a potion, and tell him you'll explain later." Namine instructed to which Kit hesitated for a moment before bolting to the computer room.

Kit jumped the banister outside Namine's room door and landed skillfully on her feet in the foyer below. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was running to the other side of the room, through the library door and jumping down the staircase hidden underneath the floor. She stood bouncing on the balls of her feet as the computer room door seemed to open in slow motion and she didn't wait for it to even get half open before she slipped through the door.

"DiZ do you have a potion!? I'll explain later why I need one!" Kit shouted at the man who jumped at her sudden appearance and the echo that her shout had created in the room.

DiZ gave her a quizzical one eyed stare before reaching down into a bag on the side of the computer chair and pulling two green vials of liquid from the bag. He offered them to her and she snatched them from him before darting back out of the room and up the staircase in a flash. Namine could hear her running up the staircase and before she could turn Kit was in the room holding both vials out to her.

"What do I do with these?" Kit inquired while nodding to the vials in her hand.

"I need some water and a rag, can you get…" Namine started to ask, but no sooner had she told Kit what else she needed had the shifter disappeared leaving the room door wide open.

Kit ran next door to Riku and hers shared room and grabbed a rag from the bathroom. She used a corridor to get to the kitchen where she filled a pitch half way up and walked through the corridor into Namine's room. She gave the pitcher to Namine who poured one green vial into and extended her hand for the rag. Kit gave it to her without question and watched as Namine dipped it into the water before dabbing it onto Riku's wounds.

"Is there anything I can do Namine?" Kit inquired feeling rather useless as she just stood by Namine.

"Open the other vial and pour some of it into his mouth." Namine instructed and Kit did as told without question.

"I hope this stuff doesn't taste as bad as it smells." Kit stated her thoughts aloud, her nose crinkled as she poured half to contents into Riku's slightly parted lips.

"You should drink the rest Kit, and then go tell DiZ what's going on. I can take care of Riku." Namine instructed Kit only to have the girl stick her tongue out in disgust as she eyed the half empty vial in her hand.

Kit gave the vial a weary look as she scrunched her nose and in one swift motion downed the rest of the vial. She gagged as a shiver ran up her spine at the unpleasant taste and gave Namine a rather commercial look before she opened a corridor and walked into it. She walked out into the computer room and for the first time since they had arrived at the mansion DiZ turned to her before she spoke.

"What's happened?" DiZ inquired seriously and Kit met his gaze seeing the worry in his one visible eye.

"Riku lost to Sora's nobody. Namine's tending to his wounds; he's out cold by the way." Kit informed the older man while fidgeting with her fingers.

"And where were you when this happened? You did not get the wounds you have by just standing idly by." DiZ inquired his attention directed at a small hole in Kit's shoulder.

"Sora's nobody wasn't alone, so I distracted his companion in the best way I knew how." Kit informed him as she continued to fidget.

"You are dismissed. Go get some rest and we'll figure this out tomorrow." DiZ sighed, surprising Kit who nodded and headed back upstairs.

Kit made a pit stop in the kitchen and grabbed what looked to be DiZ's lunch left overs and hung out until she finished them off. She cleaned up the small mess she made and then made her way back to Namine's room. Namine was sitting on the side of the bed when Kit came back into the room and she gave the shifter a wavering smile.

"Do you want to move him to our room or would you prefer to go sleep there instead?" Kit inquired softly as she leaned against the door frame.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him…" Namine replied only to have Kit interrupt her.

"I'll watch him and I'll let you know when he wakes up, but you have a job to do that's way more important than mine, so you need the rest." Kit informed the blonde who sighed before standing up from the edge of the bed.

"Good night Kit." Namine stated softly as she left the shifter to watch over their silver haired companion.

"Night Namine." Kit chided softly as the door clicked shut and she moved to sit on the bed where Namine had been sitting moments before.

"Night Riku." Kit whispered softly before kissing his cheek and shifting into her fox form before curling up in a ball beside him; hoping that he would awaken soon.


End file.
